


万物法则

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 二战AU。以电影形式讲述一九三九年格邓两人于柏林上演的纠葛。全长两万三千字，一发完。





	万物法则

万物法则  
RULES OF CIVILITY

 

To Adrienne, light of my life, Gellert to my Albus.

 

最终定稿，拍摄剧本  
FINAL REVISED  
SHOOTING SCRIPT

淡入。  
内景。柏林。阿德隆酒店。阁楼客房。白天。  
一九三九年，九月五日。  
#黑白胶片#

天色不好。  
阿不思·邓布利多带着腹痛在床上醒来，感觉多少想吐。光线之中的某些特质，那种水泥与金属冷光一般的色调，偏头痛一样的颜色，告诉他此时此刻，是秋冬季的清晨。因为缺少供暖与隔热材，阁楼房间的室内气温冰冷，且是切切实实冷如冰窟。眼前仅有的小小一扇窗户内侧，已经生出一层单薄冰壳。身侧的床单落满飞灰，远看去，像是某种动物的毛发。他浑身发痒。  
一九三九年九月五日。星期三。希特勒正式进攻波兰后的短短几天。  
窗外天幕是一种铸铁一样的灰。  
这场新战争的开始，给人的观感，就像是无期限等待在某肮脏破旧的火车站台上。无事可做，只能等待下一场灾难的来临。正式宣布二战打响的那一天，不论什么人，无论身在何处，都没有一丝一毫二十五年前一战时对局势所保有的乐观。三九年九月，一战的创伤还尚未愈合。整个柏林乃至欧洲，每一个人都能够全然理解战争真实的概念。哪怕是街头巷尾，每一天的每一个时刻，都能够看到肢体残缺的男人蹒跚走过。满街堆成山的沙袋，公园之中挖掘战壕的人群，甚至街角运送担架的货车。欧洲大陆支离破碎，所有民众被饥饿与疾病缠身。只不过对于阿不思·邓布利多来说，这一场战争的概念，来得要更早一些。他是生长于一战阴影之中的人，对于两场战役之中间隔年的切身观感，就好像是要勉强生存于两堵巨大灰暗的高墙夹缝之中。三十年代的整个欧洲，自兴登堡下台后，每家每户都在商讨希特勒政权的真实意义。对于这一场彼时尚未到来的，想象中的战争，广泛的舆论是，与其说其是对于平民士兵的一场屠杀，不如说城市之中的男男女女老幼妇孺，都不再安全。最危险的地方，恰是自己的家。  
三八年九月，希特勒在纽伦堡发表演说，威胁进攻捷克斯洛伐克。收音机电台，新闻报纸头条，每一项都在预测新一场全面战争的逼近。三九年七月，阿不思·邓布利多三十二岁，在格拉斯哥大学执教，所授学科是原子核物理。受德国诸著名学府邀请，前来第三帝国讲学，走遍黑森林一带所有古老学府。柏林，原本是此行最后一站。八月中，住在阿德隆酒店。这座欧洲最富盛名的传奇大饭店，建在林登大道一号，正对勃兰登堡门。此次停留，原本预备作为回到苏格兰前短暂的停歇，中转站却无限延长。抵达柏林后整整一个星期，都被告知外籍人士不被允许离境德国，需接受严密审查。出发日期，由此遥遥无定时。八月底的时候，被捕带入柏林内政法庭，及至纳粹德国国会。罪名是间谍。一个英国学者，独身一人，在柏林以及德国其余地区如此长时间的逗留，怀疑他为英国情报局服务。整个过程，从被捕到审判，都如此平静，如此按部就班。甚至在党卫军闯入他彼时所住的酒店房间的时候，他也只不过是从书桌前站了起来，很带了一点和气地问好。间谍，这是无可辩驳的罪名。他那时候已经知道自己不可能全身而退。在被问到为何长时间滞留第三帝国的时候，他说的又是什么呢。好像是，自己喜欢柏林的天气。他彼时颇觉得自己可以为自己的好风度感到一点骄傲。可惜在场没有人来欣赏他的幽默。经过一场完整的收押及庭审之后，原本要被判处死刑，就像其余所有受此罪名所累的人一样。只有他因海德堡及图宾根等大学学者出具证词担保，被勒令无限期囚禁于所住的阿德隆酒店。不得踏出酒店门一步。  
如此情境，很难说相较之下，他的判决是好还是不好。  
九月五日的这个早晨，阿不思·邓布利多在自己被收押的阁楼房间之中醒来，环顾四周。房间之内只一张床，一张书桌，别无任何装饰物。木地板已有裂痕，踩上去每一步，都会发出吱呀声响。阁楼原本并不是客房，也不是他初始入住的房间，起先大约是堆放杂物的所在。在被他清理过之前，每一寸都落满了厚重的灰。邓布利多站起身，头撞到了倾斜的屋顶。此时此刻，窗外有翅膀拍打的声音，吸引了他的注意力。窗户大约大不过一张晚宴邀请函的尺寸，但是不妨碍他看见，有只鸽子落在了窗外的黄铜屋檐上。  
—哇哦，早上好。感谢你特意跑一趟来这里。  
他对窗外微笑，而鸽子侧头看他，自带一种趾高气昂。漫不经心地用喙梳理羽毛，而后转过身，有节奏地敲击玻璃窗，用其黄铜的窗框打磨鸟喙。  
—是啊，你说的也不无道理。  
他本想或者是不是应该向自己面前的新邻居，解释一下他突如其来的入住，最终决定放弃这项议程。转过身对着墙面上，勉强够容纳下一张脸的镜子整理仪容。  
三十二岁的阿不思·邓布利多，长相可以称得上是温和。高鼻深目，红褐色头发留到耳际，齐整地梳到脑后。没有蓄须，五官还带着一丝孩童般的天真。双眼是一种炫目的蓝，其中总带着一点慧黠，一点温情。几乎不会叫任何人质疑其学者的身份。他穿贴身剪裁的花呢西装，从立领到金属袖扣，一丝不苟，不像被囚禁在荒废的阁楼之上，反而像要去出席什么宴会。阿德隆酒店的大钟敲打过十下。阿不思·邓布利多坐到窗前的书桌后，随手翻开一本纳博科夫的幽冥之火。虽然正襟危坐，但每过大约十五分钟，他的眼神都忍不住看向桌角的时钟。阿不思在椅子之中轻微挪动，好强迫自己的视线离开钟盘指针。再低头看纸张，他原本十分确信，自己早一些时候读到这一页上的第四五段之前，可惜仔细回顾，却觉得纸页上的语句无比陌生，及至更之前的文字也一样。十点五十九，十一点。直到终于，分钟的长针在钟盘顶端与时针汇合。他能听见酒店庞大的建筑群深处，硕大齿轮移动的声音。撞针落下。  
第一声钟响，预示着正午的到来。  
大钟敲响十二下。  
阿不思·邓布利多阖上手中的书，立回桌上。站起身，头撞到了倾斜的屋顶。

内景。阿德隆酒店。劳伦兹-阿德隆·埃斯齐默餐厅。  
白天。正午。  
#黑白胶片#

阿德隆酒店中有两爿餐厅，其中最负盛名的是劳伦兹-阿德隆·埃斯齐默。餐厅藏身于酒店二楼西北角，开放式布局，每一面墙饰有雕花镶木板。无论食客坐在哪一个角落，都可以穿过雕花窗台，俯视勃兰登堡门与林登大道上古典主义的建筑。劳伦兹可称得上是柏林最出众的餐厅，再夸张一些，可以说是整个第三帝国最出众优雅的餐厅。男男女女着西装礼服，越过精致菜肴，谈论时政与当下新闻。这是指，在一九三九年九月一日，二战打响之前，这一切还是劳伦兹餐厅的寻常。但在九月初的这一天正午，当阿不思·邓布利多坐在窗边的圆桌前，翻阅菜单的时候，劳伦兹中能听见的，只有玻璃杯撞击餐具的脆响，以及少数几名食客尴尬的低声细语。  
如果此时此刻，他身在格拉斯哥。  
阿不思·邓布利多其人严谨克己，从来遵从规矩的生物钟。每天早上九点半，准时从寓所出门，穿过希塞尔街，途中路过手工面包店，可以闻到现烤面点的香气。玻璃橱窗之中，草莓塔与巧克力蛋糕挨挨挤挤。大幅玻璃映照身后林荫道，与绵延无尽头的乔治王建筑。再向前走，大乔治街，西尔海德街，视线尽头渐渐能看到吉尔伯特斯科特主楼的尖塔，浮现在树丛顶端。正午进午餐，授课阅题为论文与报告作批注，五点归家，六点在寓所中独自一人进晚餐，十一点就寝。为了保持神智清醒，即使身在阿德隆酒店之中，他所能做到的，也不过就是勉强维持自己的生物钟而已。好像他还是自由人。身在阁楼房间之中，不能容忍自己设想别的情境。设想注定不能发生的事物，是通向疯癫的必经之路。但此时此刻，劳伦兹餐厅的落地大窗敞开，灰暗天幕下，勃兰登堡门尽头的地平线与建筑群无限延伸。可叫他觉得世界不那么狭隘，发散的思维也是相对安全的。  
战时资源紧张，且第三帝国经济尚未恢复，稻谷减产，食物千金难求。阿德隆的食品储藏室被一架一架，一柜一柜地清空。劳伦兹餐厅中，能够供应上的主菜，也只剩下寥寥可数的几样。主厨施展尽全服才学，勉强做出歌舞升平的样子。阿不思坐在圆桌前，端正地在白瓷盘中切割香肠。土豆泥，鼠尾草香肠，与白水炖煮的紫甘蓝。算得上很体面的饮食。餐厅之中原本寂静无声，连穿精致西装的侍应生都显得无聊。他的视线正前方是一桌正在抽烟的女人，穿黑色大衣戴圆帽。其中一名手持酒水单，正在低声与侍者交换意见。阿不思将手中的银质刀叉交叠，横放在盘中，示意结束进餐。正要靠坐回椅背上稍作休息。大约就是在那个时候，整间餐厅中所有的食客，全数被窗外的什么东西吸引了注意力。手中夹烟的女士干脆从桌边站了起来，走到落地窗边，不顾礼节，探身向外看。  
阿不思·邓不利多听见了某种布料在风中飞扬的声音。  
侧头去看。  
柏林林登大道灰暗天空笼罩下，经典主义建筑高耸。就在他的双眼注视之中，无数红白黑三色的旗帜从窗户之内，屋顶之上垂挂下来。红底，白圈，黑色右旋万字旗，好像沥干的鲜血。大风过空洞的街巷，忽然有巨幅红色条幅从阿德隆的外墙上一路展开，被风卷起弧度，好像是漫卷的裹尸布。他能听见条幅唰然一展到底的声音，红色旗遮挡住了林登大道上的窗户。视线之中一片血红。他能听见外面街巷之中人群交头接耳的说话声，鼓掌喝彩声，能听见汽车车轮与喇叭的响声，可是这一切，分明其实与他并无任何直接联系。阿不思·邓布利多坐在原地，无声地抬头看了一眼窗外。此时劳伦兹餐厅一多半的光线被旗帜遮挡，室内更阴郁。他坐得离窗边飞扬的红色布料远了一些。好像不知道该先做什么一样，原本放置于桌面上的手肘动了一动，是一个准备要起身离席的姿势。  
侍应生的手抽走了他身边另一张小小圆桌上，写着预定的纸牌。  
阿不思·邓布利多抬头，第一眼看到的是一双蓝眼睛。  
这世上许多情绪难以分析解释，甚至没有什么显而易见的逻辑可言。那极短暂的对视之中，他转瞬即逝的，无法忽视的第一反应，是恐惧。  
但恐惧什么呢，分明毫无道理。  
那双眼睛的主人是个年轻的德国男人，看上去大约与他差不多的年纪。典型雅利安人的相貌，金发蓝眼，五官轮廓很深。不知道为什么，浑身带着一种优雅的痞气，好像纨绔的富家公子。与他的对视，只不过是一瞬间，很礼貌地微笑一下，遂即移开了视线。右手单手拉开座椅，左手顺势解开了呢大衣的纽扣。是绅士，但是又不是老派绅士的做派。那金发男人斜靠在椅背上，双腿交叠，菜单夹在手指间。漫不经心，但是就是有让人目不转睛的吸引力。  
阿不思·邓布利多在原地坐了足够礼貌的一小段时间，而后起身离开。  
最后看到的，是那个金发男人，瘦到骨骼分明的手，握住银质餐刀，正在慢条斯理地切割食物。瓷质餐盘上，烹饪过的牛排肌理分明。随着刀叉划动，有血水源源不断涌出来，铺满覆盖住整片纯白色。从圆桌旁走过的时候，那个年轻男人，不知道为什么忽然抬起了头，一直目送他走出劳伦兹餐厅。  
不晓得走出多远，他还能感觉到对方的眼神，锋利如刀。甚至叫他觉得，自己才是餐盘中那块牛肉。

内景。阿德隆酒店。阁楼客房。夜。  
#黑白胶片#

室内没有点灯。  
窄床边的小小木几上，摆着一架黑色调频收音机，其中扬声器正在不断发出带沙哑噪音的演讲。  
—昨日于莫斯科与柏林……赞同俄罗斯外交长莫洛托夫的陈词。我致力于解决以下几项问题。其一，但泽市的归属问题。其二，对于德国与波兰关系上，对方态度应有明显的改善，以此达成和平共处的目的。与此同时，我将不遗余力地确保这场战争进行，直至现任波兰当局改变方针……否则会有新的一任波兰政府愿意对此作出努力。我将清除德国边境所有的不稳定因素，直到国土东境与其余地方一样，享受和平。  
收音机旁有摊开的笔记本。窗外街灯渐次熄灭，室内陷入黑暗。  
黑夜中传来几不可闻的轻响，好像是书记本阖上的声音。

内景。阿德隆酒店。一楼咖啡厅。夜。  
一九三九年，九月七日。  
#黑白胶片#

阿德隆的一层咖啡厅，向来标榜自己是柏林的起居室。不论富贵贫贱，形形色色的人在此处相聚，歇脚，彼此交换见闻。轻柔的钢琴乐声与喷泉流水声交汇一处。咖啡，茶水与香槟随处可见。阿不思·邓布利多坐在某一处棕榈盆栽掩映之后，手中随意翻阅一本名为舵的杂志。越过枝叶掩映的大厅另一端，无数身着党卫军制服的男人正在喝酒谈天。德语说话的速度很快，距离很远，纵使他用心谛听，还是只能捕捉到只言片语。波兰。华沙。军队。这其中毋庸置疑，讨论的应该就是战情。  
—他们说的是，德军已经占据了所有的前线。第四军团抵达华沙，整座城市基本已经陷入包围圈。波兰人的陆军到空军，统统没有用。  
阿不思抬起头，说话的人已经不请自来，在他面前的椅子上坐了下来。数天前在劳伦兹餐厅中所见的那个金发年轻人，对他挑一挑眉毛，手中已经将自己的咖啡杯放在桌面上，才补充一句，介意我坐下吗。  
他自己还在愣神，那个年轻男人已经向他伸出了手，说，你好，我叫盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃。  
这是个德语姓氏无疑。而自称盖勒特的男人并没有询问他的名字，想来已经对这个长时间滞留在酒店中的英国人的身份背景，有一定程度上的了解。叫他所疑惑的是，眼前的德国男人对于自身所带的好奇，毫不加掩饰。要么是确乎不拘泥于礼节，要么是认为，他对他，构不成任何意义上的威胁。此时此刻，在柏林黑暗的天幕下，曾在劳伦兹餐厅中惊鸿一瞥的美貌丝毫不减。只是他与他对面坐得这样近，能看得出来，盖勒特·格林德沃其实比他大约是要小一些的。五官轮廓，说是他门下的研究生，也不是不可以。年纪轻，就叫人放下防备。初次见面时，那种令人恐惧的压力也被随之冲淡。  
—你在波兰有亲人吗？  
阿不思愣神。只言片语之间，这已经是这个人第三次出乎他的意料。  
—没有。  
—也是，你看上去没有波兰血统。  
那金发年轻人有双锋利的蓝眼睛，正在目不转睛地盯着他看。倏忽之间叫人害怕，生怕被这人看穿灵魂。简短而直击目标的问答，像审问而不像交谈。阿不思向后靠去，好像对此陷入沉思。而盖勒特好像再一次洞悉他的思想，遂即补充，很抱歉，我不擅长引起对话。  
这让阿不思忍不住想要微笑。  
—我只是个英国学者。  
—什么领域？  
—原子核物理。  
—读纳博科夫的原子核物理学者吗。我还以为，这个世界上已经没有奇迹了。  
是。舵杂志是柏林的俄罗斯移民之间创办流通的期刊，弗拉德米尔·纳博科夫，与这份报纸，始终紧密联系在一起。阿不思·邓布利多不晓得自己应该作何反应，是否应该惊讶。这个不知来历与身份的德国年轻人，只不过是扫一眼他手中用于消遣的杂志，就如此举重若轻地点出了纳博科夫的名字。一个并不属于主流，连写作风格都凄惶苦涩，与时人品味不符的小众作者。可是他毕竟留存着多少年的礼仪修养，最终只是笑了笑，问对方怎样看诸如此类的流亡文学。  
他面前的那个男人向后靠去，右腿架在左腿上，手肘搭在座椅扶手两侧。桀骜不驯的神情，桀骜不驯的姿势。阿不思注意到盖勒特微笑的时候，嘴角两侧肌肉有一点凸起，咬合肌却是不动的。  
—我怎么想。我想，是因为他的经历，流亡也好，动乱也好，造就了这个人写出来的东西。所有人的思想，经历，从感情到物理体验，都是造就人格的一个机会。纳博科夫刚好抓住了这个机会而已。同样的，没有局势，就没有这个人，也没有他此后的人生。思想是经历的放大。在这种大的趋向价值下，拘泥于流亡者本身的冲突，拘泥于不幸经历是否应该发生，实在是太执着于片面细节了。  
阿不思问的话有深意，弗拉德米尔·纳博科夫一家，因十月革命，从俄罗斯逃亡至柏林。布尔什维克革命中，流亡分子的财产全数被充公没收。他口中问的是文学，语句之中的意义，问的是对方如何看流亡者与造成其背离故土的战争。而眼前的这个人，这个好像富家公子一样的年轻人。那么锋利，那么直白，可是又没有全然揭穿他的原意。纳博科夫刊在舵杂志上，于一九二三年写给自己妻子的第一封信。开头第一句话是这样写的，“我不想加以掩饰，我对于被人理解的感觉是如此陌生。在你我二人相遇的前几分钟之内，我想，这不是真的，这一定是某种大张旗鼓的恶作剧。”阿不思·邓布利多无声地交握手指，置于腿上。想，这不是真的，这一定是某种乔装出来的恶作剧。  
他微微皱眉，想他们两人，明明对彼此一无所知，但又好像了若指掌。  
盖勒特笑一笑，眼神有一点骄矜的意思。  
—流亡这个概念很有意思。其实分与和，本身都不是恒定的概念。我不太懂你所学的量子物理，但我猜测，这个世界上大约总有一种物质，会持续分裂，永远不会重合。就像已经七零八落的纳博科夫的苏联，就像现在的波兰。起先分裂它们的是外力，比如纳粹，最后连自己的民族都会分裂自己，连同族之间也会彼此分化，最后连血亲之前也难免算计于猜忌。  
阿不思坐在原地，慢慢喝了一口茶，还是回到双手交握的姿势。说话的时候，很平稳，是一边叙述一边思考的语速。  
—是的。我同意你的观点，也许族群确实是永恒在分裂的，但去分裂他们的人，也许并不算作是顺势而行。这种分裂的本身的方式是充满暴力的，以战争或者别的侵害的方式，为了某些个体微小的利益，而不是为了这世界上其他人大部分的平和。  
—无论是以什么方式被分裂，只要能够被拆赛，就能证明他们曾经只是虚假的团结罢了。和而不同的乌托邦是不存在的。资本主义本来充满矛盾，人人平等的假想体系最终注定只是一盘散沙。现实当中，真正能做到安居乐业的，只有被阉割脑前额叶的高度集权社会。只有没有单一个体的思想，才能达到所谓的统一。我说的这些，你同意吗？  
那金色头发的年轻人还在看着他，说话的间隙，端起咖啡杯很缓慢地啜饮一口。这样寻常的动作，但是每一处微小的，肌肉的运动，都像是文艺复新的雕像，精雕细刻的大理石般的美貌。说的是这样庞大不着边际的，甚至危险的论调，但是盖勒特·格林德沃的神情，始终很平静。就连眼神之中，都看不出恶意的光，也许剖析到底，只有试图惊艳他的意图而已。礼仪规范的代表。阿不思·邓布利多带着一点无奈的笑意，很轻微地摇一摇头。这个看上去好像是柏林某世家贵公子的人，确乎有不同寻常的想法，有大众难以企及的远见卓识。但，不管是什么人与他交谈，都应当小心，不要掉进这个人的语言陷阱之中。毕竟他们两人辩驳许久，可是分析的，却根本不是一样的概念。  
他陷入沉思的时候，外面林登道上的光就打在一边颧骨上。那一头红发在流光之中，好像火焰，正在熊熊燃烧。他自己大约没有注意到，他在陷入思考的时候，会下意识地咬住自己的下嘴唇。对面的那个年轻人忽然动了一动，向前倾身，以一种刻意戏剧化的神情，及压低的嗓音，悄声说对他说。我是想打动你。  
—我成功了吗。  
阿不思·邓布利多暂停了他关于理论的沉思。思考。想象。承认。  
—是。  
盖勒特·格林德沃给了他一个会心的眼神。  
—确实惊人。  
尤其是在这样的光线下，阿德隆咖啡厅晦暗的顶灯，窗外一层玻璃相隔，可望而不可及的，黑灰色的城市。风中所有那些旗帜，都化作飘扬的影子。缓慢，而轻柔。又有谁能否认。

内景。阿德隆酒店。阁楼客房。夜。  
#黑白胶片#

那天晚上，在嘈杂的精神世界环抱之中，阿不思·邓布利多做了人生第一个清醒梦。  
出乎意料的是，梦境的世界很平静。他梦见自己躺在原本身处的那张阁楼窄床上，一片黑暗，连窗外城市的灯都没有亮。看不见一切景物。他翻过身，忽然意识到自己背对着一个人，且正被对方环抱住脊背禁锢在双臂之中。那人形瘦高且有力量，这样躺着，他能感觉到对方浑身坚硬的骨骼硌到了自己的身躯。伸手向后触摸，一寸一寸抚过床单，拂过衣料，他的手指触碰到了卷曲柔软的短发，与刀劈斧削的雅利安人的五官。那一时刻静谧而诡异。指尖人体皮肤的触感如此真实，冰冷干燥。由不得叫人以为，此时此刻周遭一切，远不止是一场梦境。  
真正醒来的时候，窄床上只有他一个人。  
月光如水，照进破败的阁楼房间，也照亮了窗外宽街上无处不在的红色纳粹旗。

内景。阿德隆酒店。劳伦兹-阿德隆·埃斯齐默餐厅。夜。  
#黑白胶片#

—艺术方面的很多东西，对于我们来说，都是可以预测的。也许这是富有野心的宣言。但我读现在的很多作家或者哲学家的观点，大多不会让我觉得新奇或者惊讶。只能说世界上值得研究的事情，说来说去，也不过就是那么几样。真正让人觉得不可预估的，反而是世俗的生活与工作。  
—是的。艺术交流往往是阐释主义的，不可预测的是生活。  
阿不思放下高脚红酒杯，向对面的金发男人展露出微笑。窗外夜幕一层一层黑透，九月初的柏林，天色黑得很晚。劳伦兹餐厅之中，除却窗外飞扬的旗帜，看上去，几乎不像是战时。与世隔绝的乌托邦，其中男男女女，从寻常市民到身着党卫军制服的男人，人人歌舞升平。对面盖勒特也端起酒杯啜饮。他拿酒杯的姿势很随性，十指罩住杯口的姿势，喝的是威士忌。这样的动作，叫他仰头吞咽的时候，长长睫毛就扫在手指上。灯下看去，好像是晃动的碎金。他心里有什么东西很微妙地动了一动，转瞬即逝，来不及叫他思考清楚。为了掩饰那肉眼不可察的失态，阿不思很快开启下一场话题。  
—我开始学术生涯的时候，进大学的那年才十七岁。总是喜欢标榜自己的智商，要高过自己的物理年龄。但是现在发现，其实对大脑的评判，完全与年龄和成熟度无关。一个人的头脑精彩与否，只与它本身相关，而世上其他一切浅显而模块化的评判标准都不能作数。二十多岁的时候，我怀疑一切，觉得一切都是谎言。现在三十多岁了，看过了太多难以置信的东西，所以什么都相信。  
他说话的时候，盖勒特就在对面用刀叉将盘中的土豆与牛排切成一小块一小块齐整的方块。但是自己并不进食，好像只是闲而无聊的样子。手腕不停起落，同时回应他所说的上一段话。  
—什么都不相信也有两种解读方式，一种确实是年轻都遭受风吹雨打，导致对周遭一切都形成了一种看似少年老成，实则非常没有安全感的怀疑态度。这种人不愿停留在某个地方，不是因为看透一切，拥有空性，而是因为对未知世界的疑心病。第二种解释是年少轻狂，不甘于被禁锢在一种单一信仰单一价值观中，不停留在某一个地方，是因为想继续探索那个让自己安心驳船的落脚点。有的人最终找到的港湾是伴侣，有的人找到的是不同形式的艺术。还有的可能是知识。这三种人我都见过，除了最后一种，前两个类别，都很年轻。平均不到三十岁而已吧。  
—这两种质疑的态度，我是第一种。  
—那你是意思是，我是第二种。  
没有等到阿不思对他的揶揄进行回应，盖勒特已经伸手将整盘切好的食物推到他的面前。同时拿过了他原本已经凉透了的食物。左手将散落在前额的碎发向后一抓，很欣赏对方脸上那一点惊讶的表情一样。说，快点吃饭。阿不思抬头看他，略微摇头，很无奈的样子。金发男人原本放在桌面上的手指动了一动，有那么很短暂的一瞬间，脸上原本玩世不恭的笑容都消失了一些。不晓得他看的是什么，但是那双蓝眼睛，始终目不转睛盯着对面的人。其中情绪难以分析，只是叫人不敢与之对视。阿不思好像没有注意到的样子，只不过笑着摇头，很平和地尊重指示，开始进食。势均力敌谈过种种思维辩证之后，还能塞他一肚子食物的人。在盖勒特之前没有，在他之后，恐怕也不会太多。  
又说艺术，说宗教，谈民俗讲传说。说叶茨写凯尔特的薄暮，比亚兹利画笔下繁花鬓影。谈建筑理论，谈海德格尔讲人对于世界的推断与感知。与笛卡尔之后大部分哲学家不同，海德格尔对世界的推断与人性始终紧密联系。而寻常人看这个世界，大多时候都会忘记除却视觉之外，还有别的感知方式。譬如他们此时此刻身处的阿德隆酒店，在其中时间长了，容易忽略其中的每一项静物，从墙面到地板。人类对于世界的观感，并不仅仅是事物原本的样子，更是自身理解力的结果。又说海德格尔的理念，与苯教中的教义相似，一切事物都非恒定。由此可证，非恒定的事物反而象征可能性。只有认知到世界的非恒定性，才能对身边所有持有开放的心态。说印度教讲求道之路艰难，如同跨越刀锋。  
灯下红发英国男人侃侃而谈，说话的时候眼睛很亮。亮，但是很温柔。  
—生命给予了我们一切，除却目的与意义。  
三九年九月九日，库特纳战役在波兰中部打响。德军在前线其余地方占领罗兹与拉多姆。拉多姆以南，波兰联军抵抗的最后一缕希望被党卫军在维斯瓦河岸用坦克与大炮碾碎。华沙，德军攻占首都的目的尚未成功。莫斯科，苏维埃外交长维亚斯拉夫·莫洛托夫告知德国大使，苏联势力将在数天之内，从东线，开始进攻波兰。与此同时，盖世太保，第三帝国秘密国家警察，下令批捕大部分波兰市民，并将其运送至南部巴伐利亚州的达豪集中营。他们两人，在与世隔绝的阿德隆酒店之中，谈论一切，古往今来，数十世纪的战火，诗歌，与艺术。除却初见，唯独不曾谈论过政治与此时的战情。一见如故，好像也是建立在躲避此时此刻，身边的政局上的。  
九月十三日。党卫军在劳伦兹餐厅举行庆祝酒会。只是在踏进餐厅大门之前，阿不思·邓布利多都并不知道此事。他的日常时间，很好推断，每天定点定时，什么事情应该做什么样子的事情，自有定数。饭点钟，能够去的地方也实在有限。不管是谁，想要找到他，都是很容易的事情。当他走过劳伦兹的门的时候，看到盖勒特·格林德沃，并不惊讶。那金发年轻人还是穿着他惯常的衬衣与呢子长大衣，外衣松松垮垮，与满室沥青色的制服格格不入。阿不思的脚步在门口停顿了一下，目光无声扫视整个房间。听到节奏欢快的爵士乐。平常空旷的二楼餐厅之中，挤满穿全套党卫军制服的男人，从宽檐帽到皮靴，其中大部分，胸前都佩戴勋章。穿曳地礼服的女人，头发盘成精致的发髻，柔弱无骨地靠在男人肩上，全然不顾金属肩章硌痛了裸露在外的皮肤。交谈声调笑声与乐声混杂一处，令人眩晕。有那么一瞬间，他甚至情不自禁，想要往后退一步。可是越过嘈杂的内室，那唯一穿休闲便装的金发男人与他对上视线。伸手示意他过去。  
—我们不应该在这里。  
盖勒特看他一眼，嘴角带着一点似是而非的笑意。  
—谁说普通人就不能进出餐厅。  
不知道究竟是家世确实厚重，对于麻烦全无概念，还是这个人确实涉世不深，对于党卫军，也没有寻常群众或者趋炎附势或者避之不及的态度。于他谈论的，关心的，似乎也只有哲学艺术。他眼中好像全无他人，除却阿不思·邓布利多之外的他人。阿不思看他，免不了就多了一种看纯真年轻人的爱怜。此时此刻，乐队恰巧开始演奏伽达尔的一步之差。盖勒特随手脱下身上大衣，搭载椅背上，又解开袖扣，将衬衫袖子挽到胳膊肘以上。对着阿不思伸出手，挑起一边嘴角笑。  
—跳舞吗。  
他应该拒绝。作为两人之中更谨慎的那一个，不管这种邀约出于何种诉求，他都应该提醒对方，在公众场合，两个男人之中展现出过度的亲近，不是一桩好事。但，满室喧闹，哪有人来关注一个普通的德国男人，与一个被软禁此处的英国教授。才刚刚点头，就感觉到对方的手搭住了他的后背，托起右手，向大厅中央清出来的舞池中一转。小提琴声悠扬，阿不思这才注意到对方握紧了他的右手，悄悄将他的小指夹在自己手指中间。那张大理石雕像一样的脸与自己贴得很近，近到能数清他的每一根睫毛，近得超过了两个有教养得绅士应该有的距离。他能看见盖勒特的喉结上下涌动，嘴角还是挂着那种似是而非的笑容。好像整个世界都不在他眼中的那种笑容。  
他说话的时候，嗓音比平常更低。  
—“我需要你。因为你是这世上唯一一个人，能令我与之谈论一片云的颜色，一首歌的遐思——以及我今天出行工作的时候，如何与一支向日葵面面相觑。而它带着它所有的葵花子，对我露齿微笑。”  
一九二三年，纳博科夫写给妻子薇拉的信。  
再没有比这更清楚的暗示了。这句话，还有盖勒特·格林德沃原本抚在他脊背的手，慢慢向下滑，落在了他的后腰。这个位置，透过一层西装布料，明明白白，恰好是长裤的裤腰。阿不思浑身的肌肉都开始紧绷，想要挣脱，却迫于良好教育与情势受限，不愿意在公众场合吸引太多注意力。  
只得从齿缝之间挤出了一句。  
—我不想做你笼子里的金丝雀。  
但盖勒特还是在微笑，没有人会注意到他情态上哪怕有任何一点异常。  
—谁说你是金丝雀？  
伏低头颅，凑到了他的耳边。那嗓音沙哑低靡，只听着就叫人觉得脊背酥麻。  
—这满屋子里所有的人，每一个都比你更像是笼子里的鸟。你明白我的意思。身在真正的笼中的人，只有你，但是能飞的，也只有你。我的凤凰鸟。  
旋转。旋转。直到这室内的一切都成了虚影。调笑的男女，穿梭的侍应生，奏乐的提琴手。那所有一切都离他们很远。能看清的，不过只有眼前人的眼睛。一片虚无之中，亮如刀锋的眼睛。  
他与他第一次攀谈，他手中翻阅的是刊载纳博科夫散文诗集的舵杂志。其中有一段，写得很娟丽。充斥着一个文学作者还没有被世俗生计消磨过的，全部的热情。盖勒特译成英文给他听。  
—“胜过这世上其余一切事物，我希望我能给你快乐。阳光的，简单的快乐。我已做好准备，如果需要，我愿意为你抽干我身上的每一滴血，难以解释，听上去也太平板，但事实如此。我对你的爱之中，可藏进整整十个世纪的火焰，歌谣，与豪情。整整十个世纪，纵情飞扬，充满骑士策马向燃烧的山脉，充满关于巨怪的传说，狂暴的特洛伊人，赤橙色的旌旗，海盗及吟游诗人。而这一切并不仅仅是为了文学的修饰而已，因为如果你仔细重读，会发现那些骑士长得颇肥胖。”  
—你是个好人，甚至可以说是善良的人，对人对事的态度都很温和。可惜恰恰就是好人，才会被这个世界所累。就因为你是个好人，才会被关在这里。这让我痛苦，我想保护你不受这个世界侵害，但反之恰好就是因为你被这个世界侵害，才能落到我的手里。  
是他的英文不太好吧。否则他们两人萍水相逢，就算是阿不思身陷囹圄，怎么也用不到“落到我的手里”这样的修辞。这气氛实在太暧昧，太叫人无所适从。若说切切实实地对他说了一些什么不可原谅的话，倒也没有。盖勒特所有做的，不过是引俄罗斯文学，同时对他表现出适时的同情而已。但如果只是同性知己，引的话又太莫名。他该明白，一个在学识上与他势均力敌的男人，其余处事，也不会比不过他的聪明。只是他原本以为，这个年轻的德国人，一个富家子弟，谈不上纨绔，但看世界的角度，多少应该算作天真。  
他不晓得应该如何回应，也不晓得应不应该回应。  
再转过人群，忽然听见有人用德语大声议论的声音。说的大致意思是，那边那两个男人，看上去不太正常，怕不是同性罪，怎么还没有人来抓他们进集中营。这样明显，是说给他们听的。连阿不思都能明白，何况盖勒特。但与他共舞的那个金发男人只不过是看了说话的人一眼。那男人一身沥青色制服，肩章显示是个党卫军的小队长。真要说起来，确实有资格逮捕他们两个平民。盖勒特·格林德沃始终没有放手，连脸上表情都没有变化，直到探戈舞曲的最后一个音符。  
他引阿不思到窗边的小圆桌，很轻松地说了一句。  
—等我，我去买酒。  
穿着白衬衫的背影如是消失在人群之中。  
他应该担心，只是盖勒特引他坐下的位置，恰好在人群最后。被高大的盆栽植物遮掩，他看不到人群，人也看不到他。不论议论他们两人的人是谁，是否已经停歇。他都看不到，也听不见。视线之中，唯一的视窗，只有右手边的大落地窗，俯视林登道。夜幕之中，勃兰登堡门还亮着灯，遥远的灯光映亮整条大街。阿不思将头探出窗外，叫冷风吹过火烫的脸颊。他的右手本来搭在窗棱上，忽然间侧头倾听，好像是听到了什么不同寻常的响动。夜风之中，有什么微小爆炸的声音，可能是汽车引擎逆火，又或者，是枪响。  
很快被风带远。且并没有旁人注意到的样子。  
他的视线停留在酒店大门应该在的位置，一切如常，并无变动。  
就在他要收回目光的时候。看见有货运车在门口停下。  
片刻之后，有人抬着白布遮盖的担架，一路上了车。  
夜风吹过，吹起白布一角。露出一点沥青色的袖口。  
—在看什么？  
咔哒一声轻响，有人在他面前放下一只玻璃酒杯。金色的液体，灯下盈盈流转。拿杯子的那只手修长优美，瘦到骨节分明，如此又有一种单属于日耳曼的冷清的美。皮肤洁白无暇，没有一点其余痕迹。阿不思拿起酒杯喝了一口，是威士忌，且是出产于苏格兰的威士忌。带有烟熏味，他熟悉的味道。  
盖勒特·格林德沃在他对面坐下，随手解开了一点衣领。  
—没什么。  
盆栽遮挡的小小窗边，圆桌旁，没有别人。劳伦兹餐厅之中的歌舞升平，好像都在另一个世界之外。头顶上一盏灯拢着一团柔光，清辉洒落，他们两人，与面前的酒杯，俱在这光线笼罩之中。桌上有一束罂粟花，花茎弯折，好像想要凑近一些，凑近到这光晕中去。盖勒特与他讲自己大学时代在欧洲环游的经历。讲他如何为了省钱，住到巴黎玛黑区，最脏乱的角落。与普通商贩喝水手一起，在街边咖啡座中进晚餐。彼时光线很昏暗，夏夜之中有苍蝇在酒瓮上空盘旋。露天进食，仔细听，还能听到电灯杆中，电流发出的嗡嗡蜂鸣。那是海明威与斯泰因的世界。又说想要去看更广阔的世界，美国，非洲，追逐草原上的猎豹与郊狼。去黎巴嫩，看世上是不是真有凤凰……  
他的声音，那富有磁性的，低靡嗓音，在阿不思耳边渐渐远去。  
有那么一瞬间，好像也化作了背景的白噪音。  
盖勒特·格林德沃原本一尘不染的衬衣领角，新添了一点微小的污痕。那污渍不过是红褐色的一点小小圆斑，肉眼几乎不可察觉。位置在脖颈上，恰好又在其所有者的视线盲区。可能是食物残渣，又或者是飞溅上去的酒水。那污痕还是新沾染上的，因为衣料近乎绸缎，没有一点晕染。

内景。阿德隆酒店。阁楼客房。夜。  
#黑白胶片#

灯下摊开的笔记本上，有双手在不停书写。满纸字母与符号，似乎是流密码的一种解法。又画有工整表格，以增递顺序，将明文字母转化成数字。不知名的一次性板不断延伸，墨水痕迹始终整洁，好像在记录某种思考过程。直至最终，握笔的手停了下来。食指拂过满纸墨水。略有停顿，很快又拾起蘸水笔。一路简化，划去废弃的公式与字母。在纸页最下的空白处，郑重写下一串布尔函数的公式。  
镜头远去，投向窗外的林登道。视框边缘，一片黑暗之中，还能勉强看到计算的手，在笔记本最上方，小心翼翼地写下一个单词。克罗索斯。

内景。阿德隆酒店。一楼咖啡厅。白天。  
一九三九年，九月二十八日。  
#黑白胶片#

正午时分，阿不思·邓布利多坐到窗边，展开一份德语报纸。有侍应生为他呈上茶壶与骨瓷白茶杯。街上人群挨挨挤挤，但在咖啡厅之中，人群所做的至多也不过是交头接耳。他的右手无意识地搅动茶杯，好像心并不在此处。大约过了数分钟的时间。阿不思的手轻轻阖上报纸，工整地折叠好，放回远处。无声地看向窗外，脸上并无明显表情。  
一九三九年九月二十八，华沙陷落。  
阿道夫·希特勒在柏林威廉广场发表演讲，声明充满苦难的十九世纪，由此终于彻底结束。德国未来的一千年中，都不会再有任何一场革命。第三帝国举国上下，所有德国人额手庆贺战役胜利，且广泛认为生在此时，是伟大的幸运，历史的见证人。十八天，攻陷波兰，六周，得以摧毁法国。整个欧洲所有民众被逼迫进电影院，观看德国制战争纪录片。黑白镜头之中坦克硕大如猛兽，阵列恍惚数以千计。拍摄火焰燃烧的华沙，镜头拉远，勉强躲过一片倒塌的砖墙。视线之中每一扇窗户都在火中融化，须臾向观众倾倒。  
法国作家柯莱特从她位于皇家宫殿的寓所之中，遥望窗外秋末的巴黎。写彼时是“黑暗的黎明”，又查看时间，“此时是早晨七点，如果我能相信自己的时钟的话，而我不敢信。”黑夜之中，窗外的街上，渐渐聚集起无数行人，缓慢提着手电筒徘徊。交错光束织成一张网，映亮男人女人的脚下。还能勉强看见，那些人穿着的是近乎透明的长袜，带着厚跟的凉鞋。这不合时宜的衣着本身好像就是一场抗议，决议不让天气与时节改变自己的时尚品味。手电的光渐行渐远。太黑暗，令人难以置信已经早晨七点。  
阿不思·邓布利多的视线穿过林荫道，穿过飞扬的旗帜与嘈杂的人群。  
目光定格，好像看到了什么给予他极大震撼的东西。原本松松捏在茶杯柄上的手忽然攥紧，近乎无意识地，茶杯失去平衡，滚烫的茶水洒在桌面上，很快晕染白色桌布。  
镜头随着他的视线向窗外转去。  
晦暗光线之中，有个人形正在穿过庆祝的人群与车流，好像刀锋划过水面。那人形瘦高清癯，举手投足之间，自有一种玩世不恭的优雅。一身笔挺党卫军礼服。长袖立领夹克衫，马裤，皮革腰带，长靴。每一个经过的人，都对其行倾慕的注目礼。并不仅仅是因为其风度，更是因为那身制服的肩章，襟章与袖章。肩章上盘纹丝纽，刺绣两颗四角金星。武装党卫军的旗队领袖，上校军衔。  
盖勒特·格林德沃的金发，在沥青色帽檐下，好像纯金，迎着日光，熠熠生辉。  
那刀锋一样的身影越过人群，转身进阿德隆的酒店大门。从他所坐的这个角落，再看不见其身形。咖啡厅中的侍者很快走过来为他更换干净桌布，阿不思抬起头，很礼貌地微笑一下，说抱歉，是我没有留心。报纸被收走，茶杯与茶壶换过新沏的茶水，白色棉质桌布在空中扬起又落下，褶皱一一掸平。阿德隆酒店，确实是整个欧洲最体面的所在。只不过是这么短暂的一刻，一切好像又回复到从前。好像从来无事发生。  
—中午好，我以为你会在二楼。  
那金发男人在他面前坐下，还带着微笑。他身上衣着，是松垮的白衬衣与粗棒针毛衣，看上去很暖和的样子，虽然整洁，但是绝不出众。此时正在将惯常的呢大衣挂到椅背上。那么年轻的脸，那么慧黠的眼神，这样朴素的衣着。若说是柏林大学的学生，没有人会不信。  
他好像也笑了，温和的微笑，与平常并无不同。  
难以置信，他标榜自己受过高等教育，竟然看不出盖勒特·格林德沃是何许人也。他的这一身，平民大学生一样的装束，怕不是从来没有离开过酒店。他怎么没有想到过，这个时节，每天用餐时间，出入阿德隆酒店的都是什么人。顺着林登大道向下走，再不远处，就是威廉广场上的帝国总理府。这个人就是这样每天身着党卫军的制服与配枪，进门，换上平民的衣着。再来与他谈论艺术，谈论哲学，谈论旅行，谈论这世上一切温柔的美。他在他衣领上看到的那一点红褐色圆斑。毋庸置疑，当然是飞溅上去的血沫。是那个在餐厅中对他们两人共舞大放厥词的党卫军军官。他从劳伦兹餐厅的大窗看到的厢式货车，看到的白布与其下的尸体。是盖勒特枪决了对方。当然。所以他不害怕，只有他有这样的权力。那个人的军衔远远在他之下，就算检举，也查不到他的头上。但他还是枪决了那个人。当然。他就是这样的人，绝不留一丝威胁。当然。除了党卫军军官，还有谁会与他彬彬有礼地探讨政局。  
—你还好吗？  
阿不思抬起头，恰巧对上那双刀锋一样的蓝眼睛。其中带有很多关心，一些忧虑。  
还有更多温情。  
看他的眼神，像。像什么呢。像他在看的，是一幅稀世罕见的美丽的拼图。正在用尽一切努力，想要小心翼翼地，分析出他的全部构造。  
阿不思挪开了视线。  
—没什么。没有睡好。  
他的心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动，声音之大，到了他都惊讶，为什么对面的人没有察觉到的程度。但是不，盖勒特·格林德沃还是留存着一如既往的好心情。阿不思拿起茶杯啜饮一口，很短暂地闭目。吞咽的动作缓慢，好像也一并咽下了大半慌乱。  
那天他们谈论的话题，不知为什么，讲到了出身与经历。盖勒特眼神之中颇有一点怀旧，慢慢讲，说他其实并不是柏林人，出生在帕绍，巴伐利亚州的一个小城。无人问津的德国与奥地利的边界。多瑙河，因河与伊尔茨河在此交汇，森林覆盖，与世隔绝，也被称作三河城。父亲埃洛伊修斯在检验局供职，母亲是主妇。他与父亲关系尴尬，童年与少年时代，两人常常争执吵闹。更小一些的时候，每一次诸如此类的反抗，结局都是来自父亲的一顿拳脚。盖勒特其人，还是小少年的时候，就很知道自己要的是什么。总之绝不是他人替他选择好的路。十七岁的时候，埃洛伊修斯因病去世。盖勒特搬到柏林，迄今十三年。刚到柏林的时候，生活所靠，只有发放的孤儿救济金。杯水车薪，住过流浪汉收容所，住过集体宿舍。没有钱再进大学，就在街上打一点零工。他所读过的书，不是别人赠予，就是公共图书馆馆藏。挣扎到了今日。  
挣扎到了今日。这意思是到柏林之后的生活，模糊概念，都不能说。  
可是不需要他明明白白说出来，后面的内容，阿不思都能够猜测到。  
十八岁成年，他报名参军。此后至今日的十二年中，他摸爬滚打的地方，即是纳粹党卫军。  
又说母亲四十七岁的时候，因癌去世。他回到巴伐利亚主持葬礼，很冷清。这个女人劳碌一生，最终也并未被什么人记住。说这话的时候，嘴角有一点不自在的抽动。好像缅怀，更多是居高临下。那意思明明白白，是说他绝不会有这样的一生。他的一生，要光辉灿烂，举世敬仰，与他平白无奇，连死都死得无声无息的父亲母亲，毫无瓜葛。  
犹豫再三，阿不思还是问。  
—难道你不会回头看吗。  
那么美丽的蓝眼睛，目不转睛地与他对视。  
—不会。必要时刻，我甚至觉得，利用别人的真心完成自己的私欲也不是不可以。比如维持我现在的生活。甚至以后有什么事业上大的突破，让我杀人放火我也是会做的。而且不会因此而愧疚羞耻。我不这样做，只不过是因为，对于现在的我来说得不偿失。  
他只是静静一笑，不晓得有没有自嘲。思维在很远的地方一样，过了片刻，才一字一顿，很缓慢地说。  
—……或者，感情原本就不应该太充沛，或者说……同理心不能太重。太考虑别人的人，自身一定过得很痛苦。  
三九年一月三十日。希特勒在面向整个帝国的演讲中，说这未来的一年，对于其他人种来说，或许会与我们德国人对其的观感，一样难忘。如果欧洲内外的犹太赞助商，有胆量将众国带入另一场世界战争之中，其结果将不会是地球的布尔什维克化和犹太人的胜利，而是整个欧洲范围内犹太民族的毁灭。三九年九月二十九日，华沙陷落后，再次发表胜利演讲。声明他将很快得出关于波兰犹太人问题的解决办法，以及清理东欧生存空间。波兰的沦陷，所引起的并不是国与国之间的隔阂纷争。更多的是对民族的侵扰。波兰人，俄罗斯人，吉普赛人，尤其是犹太人，岌岌可危。此时此刻，身在巴黎，伦敦与纽约等非前线城市的人，还全然没有意识到这个概念及其严重性。随着对苏维埃联盟的开战，这项三九年年初就被提出过的旧议程，再一次被放上了台面。三九年的整个秋天，希特勒在多次公开讲话中，详细提到消灭整个犹太民族的意图。九月三十，其在慈善晚宴上所发布的种族宣言，成为了宣传部的每周金句。以招贴报的形式，大规模出现在所有广场，车站，公交站，医院等候室，酒店，甚至学校的墙上。第三帝国的每一寸土地，都被反犹太的宣言所覆盖。  
哪怕是身在阿德隆酒店之中。  
咖啡厅中，可以清楚看见，门上贴着的，犹太人禁止入内的告示。  
每天早晨，楼梯间中四处散落的，尽是反犹太的传单。纯黑色的纸张，其上有明黄色的六芒星。每当有一个士兵在前线阵亡，罪责都会降到犹太人的头上。  
正午时分，阿不思·邓布利多准时坐到一层咖啡厅的圆桌旁。十二点零五，金色头发的德国男人走进咖啡厅。还没有走到桌边，两人目光对视，他先露出了不可遏制的微笑。褪下外衣，拉开座椅，一切动作极其流畅，甚至自然而然地伸出手，轻轻牵了一下红发男人的手。将其托在掌中。那双手的右手食指指节上，有厚重的茧，明显是常年握笔得来的结果。此时此刻，手指皮肤上沾染了一点墨水，尚未干透，显然是新痕迹。盖勒特动了动嘴角，最终一言不发，放开了对方的手。  
—你还在做研究吗。  
阿不思愣了一愣，遂即回答。  
—啊，不是。写一点日记而已。  
盖勒特笑了一下。只是看着对方，一言不发。那双眼睛之中，好像是有什么奇异情绪的样子。但是一时之间又难以评判。这是一种奇异的氛围，新奇。他们两人，从相识到现在，还从未有这样面对相坐，而无话可说的时候。片刻之后，是盖勒特先移开目光。向椅背上靠去，双臂环抱胸前。  
—我能看清你。比你自己看得还要清楚。你不坦诚。  
—我也能看清你。  
—如果是为了自由，你愿意放弃什么？就算放弃了，会不会甘心。  
—没什么好不甘心的。  
午间的咖啡厅这样嘈杂，到了没有人会注意他们两人的地步。盖勒特的手指在茶杯边缘划动，一圈，又一圈，好像陷入某种思考。而他对面阿不思还是一脸从容笑意，很平和的样子。不能被任何事情激起他的怒意，遑论叫他失去礼仪。心中急恼，恨不得就此伸出手去，打碎这个人满面恭谦的假面具。再三咬牙切齿，还是将原本要说的话咽下去。幸好如此，否则日后可能只能作另一桩这个人用于嘲笑的典故。他们两人面对面坐了许久，彼此都不知道要先开口说什么话。隔着一张小小桌面，  
—阿不思。  
红发男人愣了一愣，几乎不敢确信这句话是在喊自己。  
—寻常人不能理解的是，对与我来说，没有爱与不爱，只有有价值与无价值，配得上与配不上。就算被所谓深爱所蒙蔽双眼，实际上也大概会是被世俗传统引导，从而产生的误解。归根结底，从来就没有什么爱不爱，只有吸引力。因为爱是臆断，只有被吸引才是既定事实。  
是这样的。这么浅显的道理，可是拿给世界上任何其他的一个人看，都会觉得，说这话的人，不是疯癫，就是刻意卖弄。但只有他与他，能够互相理解。爱是臆断，被吸引才是事实。这句话本身也是个平铺直叙的陈述句。阿不思无声将右手在桌下紧握成拳，扣住他那不慎沾染上墨水的手指。太专心于关于解码的研究，竟然忘记了黑夜白天，忘记了时间，甚至都没有来得及洗去他手上的墨痕。日记吗。他该明白盖勒特·格林德沃，本身的洞察力与推测能力，当然不逊于他。阿不思·邓布利多会因其忘记时间的，绝对不会是日记。有了确凿的证据，就可将他从他的软禁之中拖出来，以真正的间谍罪扔进集中营。但那个金发男人避重就轻，所说的话，好像暗示的，又并不是威胁。即便如此，他们两人在咖啡厅中这样无声的对坐，无声无息，也没有人动用暴力，气氛却依然像是对峙。  
—我很难理解“爱”这个定义。对你，我也不是具体地感受到爱，只是感受到完美地相容。我相信情爱是因孤独产生的幻象。这一生中我遇到过很多或者欣赏或者仰慕敬畏我的人，但你令我折服，因为无论是信条还是智力，只有你与我平等。也许我不会为了你而放弃我想做的事情，或者既定正确的准则，但这并不代表你不会是我生命中最恒定的组成部分。甚至即使当我们面对利益冲突，我也不会忘记，你是这世上另一半的我。对于我这样的人来说，爱无法自身判断且不可信，而所谓的惺惺相惜，比寻常人所能理解的，要重要得多。因为它是理性的，值得信任的。因此不会轻易被更改。  
无法控制自己，阿不思收敛了脸上原本的笑容。  
—如果我是犹太人，你也依然会这样认为吗。  
金发男人原本放在桌面上的手指骤然收紧，紧握成拳。  
他知道了。  
两人对视的眼神，都亮如刀锋。好像只这样互相凝视，就可以看穿各自暗藏的秘密。  
盖勒特深深呼吸，胸腔无声起伏，最终只说。  
—你不是犹太人。我也不会让同样的待遇落到你的头上。  
—你不明白吗，我是不是犹太人，本来是不应该有任何区别的。  
阿不思·邓布利多就这样看着他，缓缓地摇了摇头。他的头脑之中常年有千千百百个声音，在咆哮辩论争吵。他听见枪炮轰鸣，子弹怒吼，听见人在泥土之中倒下的声音，听见死者的躯体焚化成飞灰。不要误解，这不是说他真的认为，一个人的力量能改变什么，只是说，他的头脑无法停止思考，无法像所承载其的躯壳一样屈从于枷锁。不管在这座酒店之中住多久，这都是不能改变的。他是这世界上小小的一个人类，但这世界的一切，都在他的眼底。精神分裂的前兆之一，难道不就是幻听吗。他躺在阁楼客房的那间窄床上，那张会发出尖利吱呀声的弹簧床垫。他闭目躺在其中，刻意放松自己，感觉到自己的身躯在其中下沉，下沉，渐渐陷入睡眠。就在那意识模糊的半梦半醒之间，他听见了车声。很遥远。就那一点细微声响，在他的头脑中，演化成了坦克与火车的轰鸣。  
尖叫声。无数的尖叫声。纷至沓来。永远不能让他安眠。  
噪音。无数噪音。到了他要觉得自己的头脑疼痛到爆炸的程度。  
如果。他不是身在这里。  
如果他能做更多。  
—一个民族的兴起，本来就伴随着另外的牺牲。新的秩序，新的世界的诞生，本来就是要建立在旧世界的摧毁上的。任何不能够接受这一点的人，都只不过是妇人之仁。我说过的，波兰的痛苦，一个民族的痛苦，诞生的根源，是人民本身。痛苦的温床是脆弱。  
—这世界上没有任何痛苦的产生原因是太脆弱。任何不能够被你理解的痛苦，不能够因此产生共情的悲剧，其根本原因，都是你没有身受，所以感觉不到切肤之痛。  
阿不思的手指动了动，好像要向盖勒特的方向伸展，但是最终没有更进一步的动作。  
—盖勒特。  
他的眼神极尽温柔，像在看着自己最爱的学生，又或者年长者教诲自己的晚辈。  
—盖勒特，改变这个世界的方式，不应该是建立在人命上的。建立新的秩序，不是要焚烧旧的秩序。你为这个世界所战斗，我也为这个世界所战斗。只是你我为之努力的，并不是同一个世界。  
不是同一个世界。这句话激怒了盖勒特·格林德沃。  
—你太想当然了。你头脑里的世界，是建立在纳博科夫和艾略特这种人的小说的根基上的。你以为这个世界就是充满道德的充满理性科学的，所有的事物一定是有因有果，结局也是饱满而掷地有声的。事实就是，世界上没有容纳你这样的圣人的地方。所有人，犹太人也好，德国人也好，苏维埃人也好，纳粹军人也好，所有人都只不过想要活下去，想要获得最大的生存空间而已。你真的不知道这场战争是为什么打响吗，凡尔赛条约割地赔款，整个德国上下，经济崩溃，饭都吃不饱的大有人在，这些人又错在什么地方。历史永远是胜利者书写的，如果没有这一场战争，现如今的德国，就是你眼前的波兰了。  
那金发男人的手指都在抖，好像有那么极短暂的时刻，控制不住自己的情绪。很快又冷静下来，喉结上下涌动，压低了声音继续说话。音调之中，带上了一丝微弱的恳求。  
—世界上，像你我一样的人，要找到一个同类，是多么不容易。只有你我两个人是不一样的，你知道这一点。你和我才应该是赋予这个世界新秩序的人。什么种族隔离，都是一种手段而已。这不是目的，真正的目的，应该是自由。让德意志民族，以及其他那些在一战中受到不公正待遇的，本应该优胜的民族，都得到最大限度的自由。这才是我想要的。  
那红发的英国男人只不过静静一笑，视线直视他的眼神。但看见的，又好像根本不是他的物理存在，不是他那惊心动魄的美貌，又或者任何尖锐的才学。  
—盖勒特，这世界上没有谁高于谁。我们说了这么多，说了这么久，包括了这个世界上多少人和多少故事。但是裁定万物的法则从来只有一条，就是所有一切，最终都将变革，消逝。就连核裂变中，都没有真正恒定的元素。所有一切都在变化，就像你和我一样。有朝一日，如果真有后人能读到我们的生平——成名，也不过就是一个名字；无名，就更无人在意。你我与这世界上千千万万的人一样，犹太人也好，雅利安人也好，英国人也好，德国人也好，我们都将被遗忘。这就是万物唯一的法则。  
盖勒特怔愣，想要开口回话，嗓子却很干涩，好像刀刃挡着，开不了口。但是又好像，并不全然是因为眼前这个人所说的话的缘故。  
阿不思·邓布利多站了起来。  
他仰头看他，一时推测不到这个人想要做什么。离开吗，但是他又能走到哪里去呢。  
他的手边，还摆着他们初次开口交谈的时候，阅读的那卷舵杂志。纳博科夫家族创办的流亡文学，写尽多少春秋，写尽繁华花颜。写尽数十个世纪多少人的一生，写梦境，写故闻，写生命写灵魂。纸页刷刷一翻，就从沧海翻到了桑田。阿不思从中摊开那卷硬卡纸做封面的杂志期刊，稳稳立在桌面上。他们两人身处的小小角落，背靠的是咖啡厅墙面，另一面面向敞开的内室。如此一来，有杂志做遮挡，就人为地给他们这一小桌，创造了一点隐私。  
他面前，原本站立着的英国男人，忽然对他俯下身。  
盖勒特睁大眼睛，手指在雪白的桌布上攥紧，用力之大，直到指节泛白。  
阿不思·邓布利多亲吻了他。

内景。阿德隆酒店。三楼客房。白天。  
#黑白胶片#

视窗之中，展露出来的套房大约有三间。卧室，浴室，与会客室。高约八英尺的落地大窗俯视林登大道。有风来，轻轻撩起白纱窗帘。镜头外的某处，能听见极其细微的喘息声。视窗缓慢地移动，定格于某一扇门前。从门中可以看见，这是套房的卧室。第一眼能看见雕花天顶，与象牙白的四柱床。有两个人走入其中，其中金发的男人回过手臂，在身后锁上了门。  
盖勒特褪下呢大衣，随手扔在地上。这是他在阿德隆酒店常住的客房，已经在其中居住四年，但是阿不思却从来没有踏足过此地。三楼套房，与他的军装制服一起，都不符合他要在他面前展现出来的形象。  
他们两人对面站着，隔得这样近，他都能察觉到那个人的呼吸。卧室之中光线昏暗，只有窗帘之间一道微小的缝隙，仅有的日光之中，浮灰漫漫飞舞，好像有生命一般。他伸手，一颗一颗，缓慢地解开红发男人的扣子。衬衫纽扣用生丝钉牢，身陷囹圄这么久，这样容易起褶皱的布料，居然依旧笔挺，一点折痕也无。他恨他这样的端正，恨这样无论世上什么事情，天灾人祸，都撕不破阿不思·邓布利多那张浸透了文明体面的表皮。他想这一刻想了很久。有时候两个人对面坐在餐厅之中，又或者咖啡厅内，他看着那张温光可正的脸，很慢条斯理地，对他娓娓叙述什么物理哲学，什么艺术修养，而他满心只想要伸出手去，狠狠撕开他的衣襟。甚至有一些时候，坐在那里，他盯着对面的人，一边展开微笑，一边会在心里说，你想象不到吧，我真正想对你做的事情是什么。他们两人之中，阿不思是真正绅士，而他自己，只不过是虚与委蛇，陪伴着他玩一场文明的游戏。可是没想到，真的到了这一天，他还是在一点一点，小心翼翼地解开这个人的衣衫。像对待一件易碎的珐琅瓷。盖勒特·格林德沃的手指蹭过对面那人的脖颈皮肤，短暂地停顿了一下，有一点茫然的样子。这究竟是为什么。大约是归根结底，他想要的，是绝对的拥有，和绝对的控制吧。他内心的占有欲强烈到了恐怖的程度，想要对这个人为所欲为，怎么样欺负他都可以。  
但是。  
最不恰巧的是，阿不思·邓布利多，是他最后一点象征人性的枷锁。他是凶兽，是野心家，为了达成自身一己私欲，可以杀人放火在所不惜。他一样与同僚在战俘面前，进行比谁拔枪最快的游戏。但是。唯独在这个人面前，他想要，他想要维持一副端正面目。好像他每天进入阿德隆酒店，褪下一身党卫军军装，换上呢大衣与针织衫，就可以褪下一身污痕，转身变身为人。  
那个红发的英国男人，头发像火焰一样的男人。  
阿不思·邓布利多的双手捧住了他的脸，深深亲吻。  
盖勒特有一点茫然地想，诞生凤凰的火焰，大约就是这个人头发的颜色吧。  
那个人引着他躺倒在了房间地面铺就的绒毯上。  
视线倾覆。  
他眼睁睁看着阿不思坐了下来。将自己的身躯降到了盖勒特的腿上。  
诸乱溃心，他能感觉到那个人的手，环抱着他的肩膀。人体皮肤的温度烧灼着他的灵魂。他的耳中什么都听不到，眼中除了这个人，什么都看不见。死死扣住对方的后腰，将他不断向下压去。他什么都感觉不到，除却阿不思·邓布利多。双手用尽全力，好像如此就能永远将其禁锢在他的怀中。  
镜头远去。四柱床纱帘掩映之中，盖勒特·格林德沃环抱着炽热的身躯，沉坠入睡眠。  
不知何处而来的落叶簌簌落在窗台，视窗之中渐渐只剩下一片黑暗。

内景。阿德隆酒店。三楼客房浴室。白天。  
#黑白胶片#

阿不思·邓布利多站在盥洗室镜子前，无声地开启四面柜门，安静地翻找着什么东西。他的手指最终扯住了一片沥青色的布料。拎住衣架挂钩将其取出来。上装，衬衣，长裤，绶带，肩章，配枪，一样不少。他的动作轻而迅速，飞快将一身军装穿戴整齐。最后从满地散乱扔着的衣物中，小心翼翼取出一本皮革面的笔记本。手肘移动之中，镜头很短暂地捕捉到纸页上繁杂的墨水痕迹，看上去像是什么密码，又或者是公式。阿不思将本子藏入军装内襟。又从上衣衣袋之中取出薄薄一张纸片。借着室内光线，可以看清是一张绘有万字暗纹的党卫军身份证明。哥特黑体的标题，黑白色的人像照片，打字机印上去的名字与籍贯。  
他在镜子前抬头，胸腔无声起伏。  
手指向上探去，轻轻拂过嘴角，好像若有所思。  
就这片刻的停顿，很快转身，无声无息地走出了浴室。  
卧室之中依旧是一片黑暗，四柱床上能看见模糊的人影，陷在白色棉被之中，沉沉睡着。阿不思走过绒毯铺就的地面，走到门口，最后回头，驻足凝望了很短暂的时间。转身，在身后扣上了高敞的木门。  
他身后木床上的人睁开了眼睛。  
那双刀锋一样的蓝眼睛，黑暗之中盈盈发亮，其中没有一点睡意。  
盖勒特·格林德沃看着渐渐关闭的卧室门，忽然露出了一点似是而非的笑意。闭上眼睛，翻过身去，半张脸埋进鸭绒枕，真正是一个预备陷入深睡眠的姿势。由此不再挪动姿势。  
只有脸上还带着那种难辨缘由的笑容。  
一九二三年，颠沛流离，背离故土的弗拉德米尔·纳博科夫在柏林，遇到他的一生所爱薇拉，他的知己，他的灵魂伴侣。由此写下传唱近百年的无数文字与歌谣。此后十数年，他们两人将经历战乱，疾病，贫困，婚变，等等一切一切错综复杂的灾难。这场名叫人生的灾难。只是于二三年，刊载于舵杂志上，那饱含深情的，第一封信中，字里行间，还尚未沾染上一丝一毫这凡尘俗世中的苦恸。  
他曾引那段话，伏在那个人的耳边，和着背景音中，悠扬的爵士乐，一字一顿译给他听。  
胜过这世上其余一切事物，我希望我能给你快乐。阳光的，简单的快乐。我已做好准备，如果需要，我愿意为你抽干我身上的每一滴血，难以解释，听上去也太平板，但事实如此。我对你的爱之中，可以藏进整整十个世纪的火焰，歌谣，与豪情。整整十个世纪，纵情飞扬，充满骑士策马向燃烧的山脉，充满关于巨怪的传说，狂暴的特洛伊人，赤橙色的旌旗，海盗及吟游诗人。而这一切的一切，不是困囿于陋室之中就可以感觉到的。我的凤凰鸟，不应该属于阿德隆的某间储藏间，不该属于战乱的德国，不该属于我，与我象征的禁锢。盖勒特·德林德沃躺在那张雕花饰金的四柱床上，短暂微笑。我的自由意志，是一只浑身烈焰的凤凰，而我，只短暂做过他停留的栖架罢了。

内景。阿德隆酒店。大堂。傍晚。  
#黑白胶片#

镜头之中，可以看见大厅中坐着一个红发男人，一身齐整的党卫军军装，身上并无行李，看上去只不过是无数光顾酒店的德军而已。他没有四处移动，没有饮酒，没有看报纸。甚至也没有抬头查看时间。这个人像是在等待什么，但是又没有一丝一毫焦虑感。蓝色眼睛之中，有一种近乎超越尘世的安详，静静看着酒店之中宾客来来回回。他看见咖啡厅的门不断开阖，其中飘出男男女女调笑的声音。喷泉的水声，轻柔的背景音乐。大厅墙上的时钟缓慢挪动，终于时针与分针形成一条直线。撞针落下，酒店建筑群的深处，传来了浑厚钟声。六下，预示着晚餐时间的到来。  
一层咖啡厅中的人渐次涌出，有一些走出酒店大门，有一些走上旋转楼梯，前去二层劳伦兹餐厅进食。嘈杂喧闹，摩肩擦踵，大堂中的铁艺电梯门不断开阖。一片混乱之中，阿不思·邓布利多安静地戴上那顶党卫军的沥青色军帽，最后一次拂过手中那张印着军衔与万字纹的身份卡，拂过其上的照片。将那张纸折好，小心收进军装的上衣口袋中。起身，从容地走出了阿德隆酒店。  
他没有回头。

片尾字幕

1939年11月，不列颠军情六处文官，阿不思·邓布利多回到伦敦，供职于布莱切利园，为克罗索斯项目的主要负责人之一。该密码机被用于解码德军密电，成功阻止多起对伦敦的战略轰炸。  
1945年5月2日，阿德隆酒店于柏林战役中，被苏联炮火摧毁。  
1997年，两德统一后，酒店原址被西德投资公司收购，重新开业。酒店新建筑与原型并无相似之处。

 

Leave me out with the waste  
将我与不堪的回忆一同丢弃  
This is not what I do  
这非我本意  
It's the wrong kind of place  
在错误的地点  
To be thinking of you  
想到你  
It's the wrong time  
在错误的时间  
For somebody new  
遇到你  
It's a small crime  
这微小的原罪  
And I've got no excuse  
我无可辩驳  
Is that alright?  
这是否正确  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
丢弃我那已上膛的枪  
Is that alright?  
这是否正确  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
你若不开枪，我又怎能将其保留  
Is that alright with you?  
这对你来说，是否正确

—Damien Rice, 9 Crimes

 

全片终  
END OF SCRIPT

 

二〇一八年十月七日初稿于爱丁堡  
二〇一九年一月七日完稿于牛津


End file.
